RPlog:A Visit from a Friend
>> Armstrong knocks on Piper's door. As you glance through the glass window in the wooden front door, you see: The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. As quiet as this area seems, there are always people wandering the streets, day or night. Amongst the thin crowd are several Espo guards, standing at the ready to protect the consumers and their residences from crime. Contents: Armstrong Espo Major Stalradal Lamppost A six-foot-five tall, broad, boulder of a man occupies your sight. His appearance is very unique for many normal humans, and these features cause him to stand out in most crowds. The olive-skinned complexion and jet-black hair, combined with a lilting attempt at Basic categorizes him as a Sarian, the human natives of the Caspian Sector. An ornate, intricate tatoo frames his left eye, and travels down his temple and neck, and then disappears into the heavy-collared shirt he wears. A drab serape-like cloak is draped over his shoulders, and his brown pants are weathered threadbare. You open your front door and leave your house, closing the door behind you and exiting onto the street. Residential Avenue - Capital City The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. As quiet as this area seems, there are always people wandering the streets, day or night. Amongst the thin crowd are several Espo guards, standing at the ready to protect the consumers and their residences from crime. Contents: Armstrong Espo Major Stalradal Lamppost Obvious exits: E leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . W leads to Port District - Capital City . Simone_Drake opens the door and steps out onto the stoop. Armstrong looks up the steps to see a very elegent young woman. You just got checked, girl. (By Armstrong.) Simone_Drake glances down to get a good look at the man knocking, asking, "May I help you?" Duke walks onto the street from Piper's house. Duke has arrived. Duke slips out of the open door and sits beside the woman. Armstrong looks down from what he was about to say, and stares at the dog. Duke cocks his head and looks at the man Duke> A six-foot-five tall, broad, boulder of a man occupies your sight. His appearance is very unique for many normal humans, and these features cause him to stand out in most crowds. The olive-skinned complexion and jet-black hair, combined with a lilting attempt at Basic categorizes him as a Sarian, the human natives of the Caspian Sector. An ornate, intricate tatoo frames his left eye, and travels down his temple and neck, and then disappears into the heavy-collared shirt he wears. A drab serape-like cloak is draped over his shoulders, and his brown pants are weathered threadbare. Armstrong puts out his hand steadily to the dog. Armstrong whistles a series of reed-like tones. Duke> That silly human Armstrong is looking at me. How peculiar. Armstrong says, "Are you Ms. Drake?" Simone_Drake gives the man a short, slow nod, "Yes, I am she." Armstrong says, "Commander Rtufo sent me to deliver a message and a request for you." Duke continues to watch the man with his head cocked, letting his tail brush side to side ever so slightly as he hears the whistling. Simone_Drake raises an eyebrow slightly at the mention of the name, "Oh, did he?" Armstrong nods, "He mentioned that you are a fellow Churban and that if I was to come to this sector, you could be found here." Simone_Drake nods slowly, "He was correct, on both counts." Armstrong grins evenly and solemnly, "Excellent, then may I?" Simone_Drake nods slowly, "You said there was a message?" She reaches a hand out slowly to the man. Armstrong holds up his hand and shakes his head, "No no... It is up here...." He points to his head. Armstrong puts his hands behind his back, and you watch as his eyes roll back in his head. Simone_Drake watches the man with a steady, passive gaze, head tilting ever so slightly to the side as she waits and watches. Espo Major Stalradal moves long the avenue to the west. Espo Major Stalradal has left. Armstrong's voice becomes a bit more pronounced, and after the few first words, sounds like a more recognizable voice. "Ms. Drake, I regret that I was unable to talk with you further last month. Duties kept me away. I would like to ask if you know anything further about Dannan's whereabouts, since you mentioned you had encountered her at some point. .." With his eyes still rolled back and his voice at a different tone, Armstrong continues, "In addition, I have some valuable information that you may or may not find necessary to the stability of Corporate Space, albeit that I would like to see it crumble. But I count you as an outlet, and hope that your 'Churbrinsa' will come to the forefront in this matter." Simone_Drake listens quietly to the message, raising an eyebrow slightly as the message continues. Armstrong continues in his trance-like state, "Thank you. My 'neurapathric' friend Armstrong has everything deep in his memory, so he will be able to be my presence there while I cannot. Thank you and 'Hovad yalvivad nobo Churbrinsa' all your days. Armstrong ends his trance and his eyes return to normal. Simone_Drake remains quiet for quite some time and then nods slowly to Armstrong, "I would like to speak with you about this sometime.. I have a great interest in what would be discussed. But I have some preparations to make.. could I find you at a later time when I have a free moment to talk with you about it?" Armstrong nods sagely and says, "Yes, I have rented a small room within the city." A Visit from a Friend